undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Teresa (WoA)
|gender = Female |age = 22-23 |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |occupation = Unknown - (Pre-Apocalypse) |relations = Karen Burch - Mom Russel Burch - Dad (Deceased) (Unnamed) - Stepdad Amber Burch - Sister David Andrews - Boyfriend Chris Collins - Ward |first seen = Prologue (Voice) Chapter 1 - Red |death = N/A |life span = Prologue to present}} Capital Cities - Safe and Sound Teresa Burch is a main character and the deuteragonist of World of Anarchy, who first appeared in Chapter 1. She attended the University of North Texas and joined David and Chris when the apocalypse began in search of a safe haven. Personality and Traits Teresa has a kind and caring personality, often shown by her extroverted ways. This is shown primarily by her being outgoing and friendly to pretty much everyone she meets. Before the apocalypse, she mentions how much she wanted to go to Jackie's party but couldn't to due her having to study for an exam implying even more of her extroverted ways and a will to enjoy herself as well as implying she that she was intellectual. Her caring personality is shown by her knowing more about the other people in her and David's group than David himself. She has shown to put the welfare of others before herself. Throughout the story she as shown sincere compassion primarily when she defends those who can't defend themselves such as Abby and taking in Chris on the onset of the outbreak. She shows that she can make and traps out of every day objects to use as a defense against bandits and other hostile survivors. Jerry even requests he help in doing so to prevent anyone from breaking in to the hotel, showing that she is very creative and artistic. She is also implied to have been much smarter than she lets on. When Leo states that David is the smartest in their group, she refutes this by revealing that she was top of her class at both her high school and college, and that she was valedictorian. Teresa also has deep seeded insecurity and a fear that others don't like her. To compensate she tries her best to make sure that she is liked by all, even to the point of trying to disguise the traits she thinks others might dislike about her. Pre-Apocalypse Denton, Texas At young age her father committed suicide. When she was in high school she gave numerous speeches to elementary school students. Her mother remarried when she was fifteen and had some trouble accepting it unlike her sister Amber. She attended Denton High and was very popular in high school and knew pretty much everyone there, however, she never met David, Jim, and Jackie during there time there. She later went to UNT while her mother and step-father moved to Dallas. She met David on the orientation day and became friends with him and his friends. Post-Apocalypse To be written... Killed Victims *Possibly numerous counts of infected. *One Bandit. Trivia *Her name was taken from Teresa in The Maze Runner series. *Her theme is "Safe and Sound" Capital Cities. *She is based on Eileen Galvin from Silent Hill 4: The Room *Teresa is a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games, alongside David. **For more information see her conestant page. *Teresa appears as a default racer in the hypothetical racing game, UFSW Kart. *Teresa was the one to name Victoria's baby. Category:World of Anarchy Category:World of Anarchy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters